Zero is Mine
by Crescent Luna Moon
Summary: Kaname takes Zero as his own.


**Me:** Hello this is a fic...as you can tell, and it's for **memories . of . rain **(without the spaces XP) and it's also my first Vampire Knight fanfic so yeah hope you enjoy all of you and especially you **Rain**!

I OWN NOTHING, BUT THE PLOT AND ANY OCS THAT MIGHT SHOW UP !THIS IS JUST FREE PLOT LIKE MOSTLY EVEYTHING ELSE!

**Title: **Zero is mine

Zero felt the blood rush to his neck, to the waiting mouth, tongue and the opened wound that was punctured by a sharp set of k-nines. He scowled at the person biting his neck, but couldn't bring himself to do anything as he was paralyzed by the person's bite. He held back a moan as he felt the person start to suck, making more blood rush towards the wound. His face started to flush from the rush of blood, the feeling of someone holding him so he wouldn't move and on the fact that he was being **forced** to let the person feed from him. He couldn't hold back a small gasp as he felt the teeth leave their position of being sunk into the soft skin of his neck. A tongue ran over the wound, saliva seeped into the wound and it made Zero shiver. He felt the person smirk at the slight movement and felt the tongue retreat and the teeth came back, but they nibbled on his neck lightly. Zero tried to move from the person's grasp, but an arm that was around him tightened so he couldn't. He heard a soft chuckle by his ear.

"Now, now Zero don't be like that" the person said before biting his ear. Zero let a louder gasp this time as a small shot of pleasure went down his spine. He was dragged to the bed that was in the room that he and the other person occupied. He was pulled down into the person's lap, he arm was still around him, the other was holding his head to the side when the person fed off him. Said hand then moved slowly, releasing its' fingers from Zero's chin and started to trail down his throat. His breathing hitched slightly at the action, not noticing that the hand had gotten to his tie. His eyes closed while the person continued to bite his ear then his neck, right above his wound. He opened his eyes when he noticed that he was missing his jacket and shirt for the day class. All he had on was his pants and boxers, his socks and shoes he left when he got out of class and he didn't have a belt. The pants were unbuttoned and the hand that once held his chin want now dangerously close to dipping into his boxers. He moved his hands to stop them, but a growl from behind him made him stop. For his he received a series of nips on his neck, shoulder, ear and throat. The hand that he previously tried to stop was now stroking ever so softly with the tips of its fingers. He was gasping from the feeling and shuddering, making the person smirk.

"My, my Zero when was the last time someone touched you?" the person asked, amusement written in the voice. Zero hissed when he felt the cool air hit his throbbing erection. The hand wrapped itself around him loosely, but still had a firm grip on him, then started to pump him. A finger lightly slid into his slit when it was at his head before retreating and going down the shaft once more. Zero's head went back to the person's shoulder, he saw dark brown shoulder length hair enter his vision. He knew who was doing this to him, this person just _loved_ playing with him since he took him as his childe since his sire was gone for most of his life and was killed by this person. Zero gasped and tried to not buck up into the hand wrapped around him. After a bit more taunting he felt heat inside him squeeze then push over.

"KANAME!" Zero shouted the person's name. The person, Kaname, smirked and looked at the seed Zero spilled into his hand. It was hot on his skin and it left Zero breathless, just the way he liked him. Kaname pulled the rest of Zero's clothes off then his own, Zero never noticed as he was coming down him his high. Kaname covered Zero's mouth with his own as he regained himself. Zero gasped at the feeling, which allowed Kaname entrance to engage his tongue in battle. Kaname easily won against Zero and went on to tasting as much he wanted. Zero gasped when he felt Kaname enter him, he didn't noticed that he was being prepared, the damn vampire distracted him enough to do so. His back arched off the bed, chest colliding with Kaname's chest. Kaname nipped his chest and started to move, hitting Zero's prostate in the prostate in the process.

"Kaname!" Zero gasped out, his eyes tearing up with the pressure building up in him. Kaname, wanting to prolong the pleasure, gripped the base of Zero's shaft. Zero groaned at the feeling, he was **close** and Kaname had to be a sadistic bastard and make him stop. Kaname pounded Zero, making him drip, but not release for the hand that was constricting him. He wrapped his legs around Kaname's back, locking his ankles so Kaname would go deeper into him. Kaname chuckled at the movement and continued to pound into Zero, feeling his climax coming. He slowly pumped Zero again, knowing it wouldn't be just a few moments before he came. Zero cried out and spilled over, his inner muscles clamping around Kaname, making him moan at the feeling.

"Zero" He hissed and released deep inside Zero before he bit his neck, the side where they added the tattoo, leaving his own mark. Zero gasped and moaned at the feeling of the fangs entering him the second time, and tasting his blood on the back of his tongue, he knew that he was marked as Kaname's lover and mate. Kaname put his wrist up to Zero's mouth and let him take some of his blood. To Zero it was the nectar that kept him sane, it was sweet, hot, spicy and it drove him wild. He backed off when he felt that he had enough or he would have continued. Kaname felt Zero drop to the bed. He smirked and kissed his temple after licking his lips of Zero's wonderful blood. Closing the window as the sun rose, Kaname sent a mental message towards the other vampires that had their eye on Zero, then laid down and wrapped Zero up in his arms.

_**'Zero is MINE'**_

**Me:** Finished I know short, but hope you like it X3 Bai bai!


End file.
